


Flower Crown Days

by Prrrrmm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, Short One Shot, honestly so much fluff, i have spring fever hard core and this needed to come out, some smoochin, watching sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prrrrmm/pseuds/Prrrrmm
Summary: Sunsets, flower crowns and gentle smiles make for the perfect evening. At least Ignis thinks so.





	Flower Crown Days

Ignis should have known something was up when the two youngest members of their group had gone suspiciously quiet. Unfortunately he was unable to investigate until he was done cooking. It was a lovely day and despite his misgivings about what Noctis and Prompto were up to, Ignis allowed himself to enjoy the gentle warmth that kissed his face. Dinner done, he turned from his spot at the stove and raised a brow.   
“Gladio. Where are they?”   
The only other person at camp with him was Gladio, who was currently completely engrossed in his book. He shrugged but didn’t look up.   
“They said they were going to be right back. Don’t worry, let them do their thing and they can eat when they get back.”   
Ignis frowned, not completely at peace with that answer but what else was there to do other than fret? Gladio must have understood, as he always did with Ignis, that some things could not be helped. Asking Ignis not to worry was like asking the sun not to rise. So rather than ask the impossible, Gladio pulled Ignis into his lap, book forgotten, in order to preoccupy that brilliant mind of his. Noctis and Prompto came back as the sun was setting, casting a warm glow upon the rocks they camped on.   
Ignis stayed on Gladio’s lap, content to watch them come closer and listen the laughter in their voices. Ignis smiled as he felt Gladios lips on his neck, quietly mumbling a “Told you so.”   
Noctis was the first to climb onto the haven, holding a hand out to help Prompto up. Noctis’s black hair was adorned with small wildflowers, a gift from Prompto no doubt. Ignis’s theory was proven correct when Prompto rushed over to them arms full of three more flower crowns.   
He was breathless but he still pushed two of the crowns to them men with a large smile.   
“Made you guys some too!”   
Ignis took his and placed it appropriately on his hair, noticing that everyone had different flowers in theirs.   
“Is this what you spent all day doing?” He inquired.   
Prompto was fixing his own flowers, tucking in the leaves that had come undone from its careful braiding, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration.   
Noctis answered for him, choosing to sit on the hard surface of the rock rather than the chairs Gladio had set up for them earlier. “We walked everywhere, he just had to pick out the best flowers to,” here he used air quotations and Ignis stifled a laugh, “represent our flower identities.”   
Prompto shot Noctis a look but it didn’t have half the heat behind it when he was finally crowning himself in the flowers he had tamed.   
“I have to say, you did a good job.” Gladio said. Ignis had to agree, Prompto had a gift for making these. He had only made one for Ignis once before, long ago when Noct and Prompto were still in school. His skill had only gotten better as the years had passed.   
Ignis looked at each of them and smiled fondly. In the fading light, all of them crowned in flowers of love, they all looked beautiful. It was different from their usual night under the sky, but when everyone was smiling so big and looking at each other so softly, Ignis couldn’t help but wish for more flower crown days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spring fever is real y'all. I wrote this for one of my best friends to say thank you for all you do. Honestly this is for all of my friends, you make the entire year feel as sweet as spring. Which is totally sappy I know <3


End file.
